The Night It Changed
by SweetxSnowxDream
Summary: Inuyasha is awake while the others are sleeping, what happens when he steals a kiss from the one he loves the most? Just a short sweet story I made for Inu/Kag.


**The night it changed**

**Amaya: This is the first inuyasha story that I put on here. I tried to make it good and very descriptive - more descriptive than I usually do - because some authors like it like that. Its not meant to be long. Here you go, though, ENJOY!**

The night is silent, except for the crackling of the camp fire. A silver haired half demon sits perched up on his normally used tree branch, looking up at the black sky dotted with stars. His keen ears pick up the sound of the steady breathing of his friends, proving that they are indeed asleep. The day had been long, making them very exhausted when they returned to their usual camp site, and this allowed them easy sleep. The half demon though, slightly less exhausted than the others, could not, for he was plagued by thoughts that would not leave his head; thoughts of the girl who could travel through time, and the one who had melted his cold heart.

He tears his gaze from the sky to look down, instantly gazing at the beautiful form that was plaguing his mind, lying in her blue sleeping bag. Long ebony hair covers her face, yet he can still make out a pair of ruby red lips. Though he would never admit it to anyone, he was in love with her, and would gladly exchange his life for hers. His gaze turns to beside her where the little sleeping fox, who usually was a pest and who she defended to no end, lay, curled into a ball, leaning against the two tailed cat demon, her tail like a blanket on him. Turning further, he sees the demon slayer, who was searching frantically for her brother, and the monk, who sought to destroy their biggest foe with great passion, sleeping quite closely together, the monk wearing a small grin.

A sudden movement alerts his ears, making him turn his gaze back to her. She had turned onto her back, her hair now spread out around her. Her brown orbs lidded, covering their beauty, and her full lashes caressing her soft cheeks. Amber eyes move to red lips, easily getting drawn to them. He quietly jumps down from his position, landing gracefully on his feet while silver hair cascades down his back to land at his sides. He walks over to her and kneels down beside the sleeping bag. Removing a stray strand of ebony hair from her peaceful face, he lets a soft smiles grace his features, she really was a beautiful creature, one that would surely make even an angel green with envy. Gazing once again down her face, he comes to her drawing lips. Oh how long had he wanted to feel them pressed against his?

Finding that since no one was conscious to catch him, it was a perfect opportunity to test his question, he gently leans over, slowly bringing his face close to hers. His action halts, though, as he picks up movement. His gaze turns to the culprit. It had been the demon slayer. She had moved because of the cold that had been exposed to her skin, and was cuddling even closer to the monk, trying to catch some of his warmth.

A sigh of relief escapes the half demon's lips, he did not want to get caught, knowing he would turn crimson and resort to running off, leaving the girl behind. He turns back to her. Once again, he brings his face down and, hearing no further interruptions, closes his eyes and gently covers her lips with his. His heart jumps at the feel, but he slowly pulls away, eyes opening and cupping a soft cheek with his hand. Amber eyes widen when chocolate ones slowly flutter open. He is quick to remove his hand from her face, instead placing it on the ground beside him. Turning her head, chocolate eyes turn to meet his, smiling to herself as a tingling sensation is still fresh on her lips.

"Inuyasha..?"

"uh…did I wake you Kagome?"

Smiling at him softly, she sits up, her hands resting unconsciously on her lap and turning her body to face his. "Yes, you did. But it's okay."

"Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to"

"What were you doing?"

A blush crept over his cheeks, as he remembered the kiss, and he turned his gaze away from hers, finding interest in the ground below him.

"I was…uh…j-just making sure…that you w-were safe"

He kicked himself inside for both not being able to tell her his feelings and how unlike himself his voice had come out. His thoughts come to a halt as a soft finger brushes his chin and pulls his face to meet hers.

"Are you sure that's what you were doing?"

The blush becomes deeper and he gulps as she brings her face closer, slowly.

"uh…y-yea. Wh-why do you ask?"

The smile that she had kept hidden, since she had woken up, surfaces on her lips, their faces now inches apart, where he can feel her breath on his lips.

"Well, when I woke up, there was a tingle on my lips. Do you know why?"

He nods, nervously. Bringing forth all the courage he could, being as this was the perfect opportunity for him to tell her, his hands move to her soft cheeks, cupping them, and amber eyes bare into chocolate.

"I…love you kagome."

With that said, his lips press against hers for the second time that night, with this time her cooperation. Her hands move to meet around his neck, pulling his body closer, as they both succumb to what their hearts have been desiring for so long.

Another movement sounds, making him pull away and turn toward it. Again it was the demon slayer moving, but what they did not know was that she had caught sight of their kiss and was now cheering to herself. Inuyasha looks back to the girl, concerned when seeing small tears running down her cheeks.

"Kagome?"

Her hands wipe them away quickly and she smiles radiantly. "You do not know how long I've wanted you to say that Inuyasha. I love you too"

Once again, they share a kiss, but then move to lie beside one another, both staring at the stars that once had the half demon's attention alone. Their hands meet, fingers brushing over fingers. He catches her chocolate orbs closing and pulls her close, nuzzling his nose in her neck. His last thought before he follows her into dreamland was that he finally had what he wanted and he would be able to sleep peacefully now that she was beside him. He was content, finally.

~the end~

**Amaya : WOW! I actually managed to make a inuyasha and kagome story; Its surprising because im not really into that pairing anymore, but I did it because I promised all of you that I would have a hetero story on here **

**Yasu: I have to say it's very descriptive.**

**Amaya: yea. I made it this way because somebody said I needed to make my stories more descriptive so that's what I did**.

**Yasu: Very good job lady amaya. **

**Amaya: thank you. To all of you, Remember R&R!!**


End file.
